edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Itou
Itou (伊藤, Itou) was a male delinquent and was originally part of Kouichi's Group. He was an inconsiderate guy similar to the other members in Kouichi's group during that time. Appearance He wears the normal school uniform for males. He has short black hair and some sideburns. Personality Itou is very arrogant, as he looks down on everyone but himself and Kouichi Yarai. He thinks only of himself, quickly entering 's cave and taking their food. He is also very cruel, planning to kill a baby monkey just for enjoyment. History Chronology Wonderful World arc Itou, Ono, Mikoshiba followed Kouichi and Motoko Kurusu to the back of the plane to escape from the mass panic. The next day, Kouichi scouted ahead while the group follow after him. When they couldn't find him, they reported back to Motoko. Itou called Kurusu-chan, but Motoko corrected him by saying Kurusu-sensei. The group gathered together in the hope to plan the next move. Itou suggested to run after him. Ono disagreed with him. Mikoshiba had nothing to add to the point. Motoko raise up and told them to find Kouichi together. On a hill they climbed up to the top. The boys were yelling Kouichi's name. On the top Motoko found Kouichi standing next to a deer-like animal. The boys were glad to see their leader. After seeing the deer-like the boys wanted to eat it up. Mikoshiba had worked in his family meat shop. Ono provided him a Knife to cut the animal up. Epidemic arc Itou and the rest of Kouichi's group met Akira's group near a lake. When they met face to face, he made fun of Saji Kazuma. Akira Sengoku extened his hand to welcome them, but Kouichi and the boys just walked past him. They ransacked the cave. He quickly ate the Berries. Itou noticed Saij and wondered what he's looking at. Saij said nothing. Mikoshiba ordered Saji to find more food. Ono was holding Akira by the mouth to the wall and Itou walked by with a stick. Motoko tried to help Akira, but Itou kicked her back to the ground. At last Kouichi asked for food, the boys headed out as order. At night the boys were hunting with a Bow & Arrows. Mikoshiba shot and missed a baby Megaladapis Edwardsi by a few inches. The baby was probably put into the ground by the boys. Itou encouraged him to aim it right. Ono offered to hit the baby with his Arrow. Ono shot and missed the baby. The last one is Itou. Unbeknownst to them a lot of pair eyes were watching them from above. After they all missed, they collected their Arrows from the ground. Itou was the one to notice Kouichi running toward their positions. Ono called out what's up to Kouichi. Kouichi used his Keys to deflect a Megaladapis's attack against Itou. Ono pointed out up in the sky, a group of Megaladapises jumped down from the trees. The adults Megaladapises attacked the boys. A Megaladapis landed on Itou's shoulder. Coins were hitting at the Megaladapis' heads. Kouichi noticed they were surrounded by the Megaladapises and he saw a solution. Kouichi freed the baby and tossed it toward the adults. The adult left the place. Itou was lost in word about what's happened. Kouichi hit Ono on the face for his stupid mistake. Itou was about to receive his punishment from Kouichi when Kouichi saw a small fight between a Megaladapis and Akira and he laughed hard on that. Kouichi told his group to head back to the cave. The next day Kouichi sat on a big rock and Itou, Ono and Mikoshiba bowed for forgiveness. After it was done, they ate more Berries as breakfast. Suddenly Motoko fell down near Akira's Group. Kouichi and the boys hurried to Motoko's aid. They carried her back to the cave. Saji pointed out they don't have a doctor nearby. Itou found Ono has fever and red eyes. Mikoshiba thought he's cool. Ono suggested he caught a cold. Kouichi forced Akira's Group to leave the cave. When Akira's Group returned to the cave with a sick Shirou Mariya, Itou, Ono and Mikoshiba were already ill from the fever and red eyes. Kouichi was in the early phase of the illness. Kanako Oomori and Rion Akagami took turn nursing the sick people. Saji thought they are just exaggerating. Ono stood up and his eyes were swolling. Then he fell his head on the ground. Kouichi checked his pulse and found he's dead. While Kouichi, Akira and Rion were searching for a cure, Mikoshiba stood up and was yelling about his swollen eyes. The next moment he fell with his head on the ground like Ono. The others knew Mikoshiba is dead. Kouichi, Akira and Rion returned to the cave with a cure, but it was already too late for Itou. He died during his sleep. Adult Camp arc His image was seen in Akira's mind when he counted the people his group encounters after the incident. Gigantopithecus arc His image was briefly seen when Saji recalls his encounters on the island. Animal Battle arc His image was seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Abilities Quotes Trivia ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Class 2 Category:Student Category:Kouichi's Group